dead_island_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infected
The Infected are common zombies found in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The Infected are found everywhere on the island of Banoi, first appearing in the Prologue, being the very first zombie seen in the game. They are first encountered inside Royal Palms Resort, but due to the Hero's lack of health and experience, and because they are level 50<, they cannot be fought effectively. However, if one is able to reach a door and traps one of the Infected inside, they can be killed. This will award the Hero a large amount of XP points. Overview Infected most often spawn immobile in the environment, but will produce a shrill scream and sprint directly toward the player when in range, quickly closing the distance and striking with surprising force and speed. Infected swing their arms wildly while sprinting towards the player. Before Patch 1.3, their attack could interrupt the player's actions. Infected are significantly faster than Walkers and Thugs, but have far less health. They can often be dispatched with one or two melee weapon attacks, especially when struck in the head. Infected are relatively dangerous, especially when dealing with more than one at a time, and should be fought with caution, as they can quickly deplete the player's health due to the speed with which they attack. They are also the only type of zombie capable of climbing. Infected are the most common type of zombie in the Ryder White's Campaign DLC. Appearance Infected have bloodshot eyes and small red lesions on their skin, but lack the gaping wounds and advanced decay that most Walkers exhibit. In fact, many of them still have intact clothing and what appear to be fresh bandages. In this way, Infected appear largely like a living human (indeed many NPCs find themselves ambushed and mortally wounded because they cannot easily distinguish between the Infected and a survivor in need of rescue). They are distinguishable up close by their snarling demeanor and the skin worn off of their hands (most likely due to heavy clawing of doors, barricades, and survivors), exposing the muscle underneath (but most of the Infected encountered in Dead Island: Riptide have skin on their hands). This suggests that Infected are humans undergoing the first stages of the zombification process and that, as the infection takes hold, they would eventually transform into Walkers — thus gaining the increased health (and drastically reduced speed perhaps by means of rigor mortis). Therefore, as they have not been fully consumed by the infection, this explains why the Infected are incredibly fast. As they are only in the beginning stages, they have not suffered any decay or decomposition to their body which would reduce their mobility. Behavior If observed from a distance without being detected, Infected walk around at a faster pace than Walkers, and with a noticeably different posture. They will occasionally snarl, and this too can be heard in advance of their detecting the player. However, Infected have a longer range of vision than Walkers, and so will frequently detect the player before the player spots them. Occasionally, they may also detect the player non-visually, but this is always script-triggered, initiated either by a quest event, or by setting foot in a certain specific location. Upon detecting the player, Infected pause to scream and then sprint to attack. They are impossible to outrun on foot (as they will follow the player even after their stamina is depleted) and have some limited climbing ability. They are much faster at getting back to their feet than Walkers if knocked down. Because of their speed, Infected can be difficult to keep track of in close combat, and many quest-related events feature points where multiple Infected will attack at once, sometimes from different directions. Also note that although wading through shallow standing water will slow the player down, Infected seem to be immune to this and have unchanged movement speed. In the city of Moresby, Infected wearing helmets could possibly be randomly encountered, and they have slightly higher health and damage resistance than normal Infected. Rarely, an Infected holding a basic melee weapon (pipes, wooden planks, knives or cleavers) can be encountered — this variety is especially dangerous, particularly if it's a cutting weapon, and if the Infected lands their full combo of melee attacks with the weapon, they can easily kill a high-level player with full health. Unlike Walkers, Infected holding a weapon do not throw them at the player. Subtypes In Dead Island: Riptide, there are several subtypes of Infected. These are: * Drugged Infected * Frenzied Infected ** Faster and stronger than a normal Infected. They often spawn in Dead Zones, Zombie Horde attacks, and sometimes with Screamers. * Burning Infected ** Constantly takes burn damage but more dangerous due to their ability to deal fire damage * Noxious Infected ** Deals damage over time to you and causes your screen to blur a bit, extremely deadly in groups. The noxious fumes emanating from them are hazardous since the cloud can blind players and cause stamina loss when in direct contact. Even when a noxious zombie has fallen, the fumes will linger for a short period afterward. Luckily, the fumes also makes these infected extremely vulnerable to fire, and even a single hit from a fire-modded weapon will set them ablaze. The flames will also remove the danger of the toxic cloud. It is unknown if the fumes are infectious. Notable Infected * Emily White * Infected Warrior * Mugambe's Daughter Tips * In game, NPCs will give advice related to dealing with Infected, usually mentioning Molotov Cocktails or other fire based attacks. Although very effective when implemented properly, switching to a thrown weapon can take too much time in many cases, as Infected can close significant distances in just a few seconds. Use Molotov cocktails with caution, as being caught with no effective close-range weapon in hand when they make contact can result in death. Also note that Infected run faster when on fire, which means throwing one directly at an Infected will cause them to sprint towards you at an alarming speed, and deal even more damage to you due to their flaming fists. To prevent this, throw the Molotov on the ground in front of them — they will have to run through the entire length of the flames in order to reach you, and will usually die before they get to you. * Jump or head kicking will more easily knockdown Infected, giving the player time to safely attack. * A correctly timed headshot from a quality melee weapon will almost always instantly kill a helmetless Infected by smashing their head clean off. * There is a x2 damage multiplier applied to any attacks that connect with an Infected's head (Note: Walkers only have a x1.25 multiplier for attacks to the head). * Hitting an Infected's legs mid-sprint with a decent blunt weapon will knock the Infected off its feet. * A thrown bladed weapon capable of severing limbs can sever a sprinting Infected's leg, which may result in an instant kill. * You can use corners, doorways and structures to line up decapitations on multiple undead. As they reach the corner or doorway they will pause for a moment. During this time a swing can decapitate multiple zombies or cut their limbs off if crouched. If you have a strong melee weapon like the Zed's Demise, a swing at its head will almost always decapitate the Infected. * If a single Infected is sprinting at you, wait until they get close, and then dodge to the left or right. This makes them stop behind you and allows you to kill them before they turn around. * If in open space and there are at least two Infected, you may let them get closer and at the right moment, jump back. If done correctly, they should stop and start flailing their arms around. During that time they are very vulnerable allowing for an easy kill. * Shooting an Infected will stumble it momentarily, allowing you to line up additional shots. This technique can be used to "stumble-lock" an Infected, effectively preventing them from retaliating. * Jumping up on barrels or certain structures can allow multiple enemies to surround you but not kill you. By crouching and swinging downwards at the surrounding zombies the player can then decapitate or crush the heads of the attackers. * Try grouping the zombies together, this allows a single swing to hit multiple opponents, i.e. kicking them down on top of one another allows swings to cut off or crush bones on each overlaying one and the one behind or below it. * Vehicles are great against these zombies as they will run in a direct line towards the vehicle and group up behind it to chase, making driving over them quite easy. However, they can still strike players if they get close enough to a window. * Logan Carter is able to make quick work of them by simply throwing a bladed weapon like a machete, or even a knife or cleaver. One throw will usually take it down if it's a critical. Very rarely you'll need to throw a second one. Notes * The Infected encountered at the end of the Prologue are level 50, and have ten times health and damage. * Infected don't always give themselves away by sound. Sometimes they can attack in silence, doing a lot of damage in a short space of time. * Infected also tend to spawn randomly, sometimes in close proximity to the player. This can lead to surprise attacks doing a lot of damage. * In the quarantined area of Moresby (marked and partially sealed off by erected white walls topped with barbed wire), infinite Infected spawn, in ones and twos, from a second-story location overlooking the area with white medical tents, and will immediately zero in on the player. As a result, this area is perhaps the most dangerous location in the game, especially since the Infected are capable of climbing and reaching some of the roofs. * It is possible to sever an Infected's arm without killing it, in which case the Infected will immediately cease attacking and clutch its stump, contrary to Walkers. But this is very rare, as an Infected's low health threshold leaves a very small window for this to take place. Severing both arms is always an instant kill, also contrary to the Walkers. * Due to the fact that Infected have a higher Head damage multiplier than Walkers, aiming for the head is good idea, especially if using a blunt weapon like a bat. * Infected, like Walkers, can occasionally be found carrying a knife or another weapon. In this case they can do extreme damage in very little time. * You can perform a perfect head-cutting-off attack using sharp and long melee weapons such as Katana. Trivia * Infected have a script in their AI, disabled by default, that allows them to regenerate health every time they "taunt" (i.e. pause and scream). Players looking for a greater challenge can enable this function by setting ParamFloat("regeneration_probability", 1.0) in the infected_data.scr file (open with Notepad, etc.). * The Infected seem to be the buggiest zombies in the game, so it's not rare for them to get glitched into something. * These types of zombies are most likely based on the Horde from Left 4 Dead, with their fast speed, screaming while running, and frequent appearance in scripted horde attacks. ** They can also be based off the infected from both 28 Days Later & 28 Weeks Later, not only due to their ability to run and are frequently screaming, but also due to their bloodshot/red eyes and very aggressive demeanors. * Xian Mei and some NPC's refer to all types of zombies, Infected included, as Infected. * Infected were technically the first zombie to be encountered, during the intro. * Infected still have their skin torn off their hands even if they have a weapon. Infected would use the weapon, so their skin shouldn't be torn off, and Infected also seem incapable of picking up weapons.